


Joking around

by NordicPrincess93



Category: Harleyquinn, Joker - Fandom, Random fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPrincess93/pseuds/NordicPrincess93
Summary: Something I wrote a while ago, found again :)





	Joking around

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know :)
> 
> I love constructive criticism

This is a fan fic. This isn’t based on the original back story of these characters. Don’t get angry  
  
  
  
He came at her with a lunge pushing the knife this way and that, she dodged as well as she could but he pulled her close. Nose to nose with the man she always knew would kill her, she muttered the words that she thought would always save her: “I’m pregnant” whispering over and over in a desperate tear filled attempt to save her child. A smile crept over the mad man’s face, slowly growing into a tooth filled grin .  
  
“A baby you say, well that just makes this whole situation even better.” He pulled away from her face and knelt next to her slightly swollen belly. “What shall you be called then little one? Hmm I wonder.” He caressed the small bump with both hands, his left hand still held the knife.  
  
“If it is a boy I....well I....”  
  
“You what” He sneered. “Remember there are no wrong answers!!”  
  
“I was going to name him.......”  
  
He stood to look her in the eyes and brought up the knife to her throat. “I have always hated stuttering, should I just kill you now?”  
  
“I was going to name him after his father.”  
  
“Now what would that be? Thomas, or David..........” Moving the knife down the her stomach. “Barry or maybe even Gordon” He chuckled at the name  
  
“Or Jerome” He made no sign that the name affected him.  
  
“Say that again, I dare you.” She stayed quiet, denying him the satisfaction, His fore head pushed against hers even tighter, but she pushed back despite the pressure she felt. “I’m afraid that was the wrong answer”  
  
“But you said there were no wrong answers”  
  
“You said you wouldn’t leave”  
  
“I had to, it was a funeral”  
  
“You don’t have to go to a funeral, unless it’s your own of course” He chuckled again  
  
“Please J”  
  
Sneering he turned to face his men, releasing the pressure from her forehead “This young lady wants to play games” The all laughed and jeered as Jerome spun around and made a waving gesture. A hooded figure attached to a chair was wheeled in. Jerome snatched a gun from one of the men and pointed it at the figures head. “Tell me again Hayley, What is the name of that baby’s father?”  
  
Hayley shook, she didn’t want to cause the death of anyone else. “I don’t know Jerome, just don’t kill that person.”  
  
“Oh i’m not going to kill him, chuckled J, You are.” His manical laugh bounced of the walls of the warehouse and echoed through Hayley’s ears. He walked towards her swinging the pistol around his finger. “Are you ready my little pumkin pie?”  
  
“I can’t kill someone!” She started to back up but the wall was too close. J was walking towards her glaring and smiling at the same time, with each step she grew more uneasy.  
  
“What’s the matter darlin’, I thought you liked it when I was near to you”  
  
“Not like this please not like this.” J had reached her and was stroking her face with the gun.  
  
“shhhh now pumkin’ everything will be just fine, as long as you follow the rules of the game.” he leaned in to whisper into her ear, something used to send shivers down her spine, now it was sending them for all the wrong reasons, she hated him when he was like this. “The rules are simple, kill him..............or I kill the thing inside you.”  
  
“You wouldn’t”  
  
“Try me.” He pushed his head back onto hers, glaring into her eyes. His hands went up onto the wall, trapping her inbetween them, he still hand the gun in his hand. “I have seen the madness inside you, it was there the night we made that thing and it will be there again. There’s a whole other person inside you Hayley Quinzel, this is the first step to letting her out.”  
  
“I don’t want to be someone else, I want to be me, with my baby, far away from here.”  
  
“Kill him, or I will kill the thing.”  
  
“Baby, it’s a baby, my baby, not a thing, not monster, just my little baby!” Hayley pushed as hard as she could, causing J to stumble back, she snatched the gun out of his hand and held it to the side of his face, once again they were nose to nose.  
  
“That’s my girl” He sneered. “Feel that anger, let it fuel you.” Overwhelmed by pride he pushed her back up against the wall and kissed her with a fierce passion, but Hayley was too angry and pushed him again. She pointed the gun between his eyes and held it there.  
  
“Do it, go on.” He held the gun there with a smug smile. The room went silent except for the muffled cries of the hooded prisoner. Hayley’s eyes flashed over and her curiosity grew.  
  
“Who is it? Who’s under the hood?”  
  
“Play the game and you will see.”  
  
“Don’t make me do this J, after everything we have been through, everything we’ve done. I thought you loved me.”  
  
“That’s the thing about me cupcake-” He smacked the gun away causing it to fly across the room and grabbed Hayley’s throat “- I am incapable of love” with that he dropped her to the floor and caught a gun thrown to him by one of his lackeys. “I am also bored of this game.” without hesitation he shot the hooded figure in the head and pointed the gun at Hayley.  
  
“Please J i’ll do anything for you, you know I would”  
  
“Anything?”  
  
“Anything for you puddin’“  
  
“Would you die for me?”


End file.
